Emmanuel Fierent
Emmanuel Fierent is one of the most prominent members of House Fierent, having been the ruling lord responsible for its rise from the status of barons to the Dukes of Racshire they are presently. He lived within the first century of the Common Era, and was one of the driving figures in ending the Reign of the Lecher. Afterwards, his brilliant leadership and political skills allowed him to heal the realm, and consolidate and centralize power for the monarchy. For this, he is known as The King Without a Crown by many in the present day. Biography Early Life Emmanuel Fierent was born in the beginning of year 36 of the Common Era, to Baron Louis Fierent, in Aldris Castle. As a youth, he was trained in arms and tactics, but also spent a large amount of time reading history. His wits and keen tactical mind awed those around him, and he proved to be an able warrior. Reign of the Lecher and Ascension At the age of fifteen, he was conferred a knighthood after leading a party of men to root out an outlaw group that had plaguing his father's barony, due to the disorder brought about by the Reign of the Lecher. As the Empire of Andvar spiraled further and further into madness, the young lordling and his father found themselves increasingly often having to deal with outlaws in their own lands and those of their neighbors. Towards the end of CE 51, Lord Louis was killed by bandits while out on an expedition to root them out, leaving the young Emmanuel as the new baron. Siege of Vamasse In the year CE 52, when the overlord of the Fierents, Count Gerard du Chatelle, amassed a host of five hundred men and began plundering the towns and castles within his own county, the young Lord Emmanuel raised his own levies in response. Many of the men that were gathered had been with then Sir Emmanuel in his campaigns against outlaws, and were thus hardened fighters. In total, the Fierents managed to raise some two hundred men, and marched out against Count du Chatelle. They caught his host whilst they were besieging the castle of Vamasse, striking from the east at dawn so that the light would blind the du Chatelle host. Despite the superior numbers of the du Chatelles, the Fierents managed to smash them, through a combination of them being blinded by the rising sun, surprise, and the men of Vamasse, led by Baron Charles Vorniere, emerging from the castle to join the Fierents in battle. The resulting fight was a slaughter, with Lord Emmanuel having led the charge. Count du Chatelle was captured, and Lord Emmanuel discovered that the reason for his mad assaults against his own people was due to the fact that he had taken up worship of the demon lord R'zator. Disgusted, Lord Emmanuel had him beheaded the next morning. Count of Telleive Subsequently, Emmanuel set about reunifying Telleive County, the domains of Count du Chatelle, with the help of his new ally, Baron Charles Vorniere. After liberating the town of Dissone from the maddened mobs running through its streets, Emmanuel and his men visited the local chapter of the Hand of Raziel, where he learned that these occurrences were due to the ever waxing power of R'zator from the Chapter Master, Orvoix of Dissone. Realizing that the demon lords influence needed to be stopped, Lord Emmanuel called for the barons of the newly stabilized Tellieve county to convene at Aldris Castle, in order to plot their next course of action. Whilst there, the gathered barons unanimously decided that Lord Emmanuel, who had thus far displayed exceptional competence and courage, should be the new Count of Telleive County. Physical Appearance Emmanuel stands at about 5'11'' in height, possessing a lean, muscular build. His once handsome face is still well formed, with once black hair that has taken on a silvery sheen. His irises are a deep gold, bespeaking his high elven ancestry. Personality Powers Skills Trivia * Emmanuel is known as the King Without A Crown because of his indirect rule of Andvar, despite Andvar's rulers being styled as Emperors and not Kings.